Usuario discusión:Pokemon shiny
Re: xDD, bien, avanzaré un poco con eso. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 16:21 17 oct 2010 (UTC) PKMN:PE Hola. El proyecto Poké-especies está sufriendo una serie de cambios, y estás invitado a hacer uno tú, por ti mismo. Si tienes una idea colócala, seguro será importante. Por otro lado se solicita a todos los usuarios, que participen de la limpieza de artículos, se quitarán cosas como etimología, habitad, dieta, entre otros. Gracias por tu atención. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 16:14 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Cambio de URL ¡Hola! PKMN tendrá un gran cambio dentro de poco, el cambio de URL. Por favor, entra en Foro:Cambio de URL y vota a favor/en contra. ¡Es importante! Gracias por tu atención --''Th€ ɔαRκ''' '[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''Questiøns?]] 'Cømмεn7s' 12:46 23 oct 2010 (UTC) PKMN: Solicitudes de rango Hice tres plantillas para poder decir en las solicitudes si esta ''Aceptado, En espera o Denegado, son estas; Plantilla:Aceptado, Plantilla:Espera y Plantilla:Denegado. Y hace que salgan estas imágenes; , y . Espero que lo controles bien, ;) [[User:Alecran|'Alecran']] and [[User talk:Alecran|'Clank']] ~'' [[w:c:es.dialgapoke:P.C.A|'''en P.C.A]] 18:53 23 oct 2010 (UTC) PBD Hola Shiny!! Hace tiempo que no hablo contigo ¿cómo estas? Bueno, te recuerdo que hay que actualizar el PBD. Gano el Snorlax de (y mi Tijerax no tuvo ni un voto :( ). Bueno, si quieres yo entrego las placas. Saludos.--M (talk) ''HELP''!! SmashPedia 16:44 1 nov 2010 (UTC) :Hecho!!.Falta solamente el cuarto lugar, pues no sé a quién elegir, eso te lo dejo a ti. Saludos de nuevo.--M (talk) ''HELP''!! SmashPedia 17:59 5 nov 2010 (UTC) I need your help Necesito que edites en PKMN TODO LO QUE PUEDAS!,ahiq eu volver con la actividad de antes,ya que no tenemos a CX ni Alecran necesitamos todo lo posible en edicion,por favor,si puedes(no obligatorio)manda este mensaje a otra personas de PKMN Atte: --[[User:MASTER POKEMON|'''''Mask.Of.MP]] • [[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'Entediste?']][[User Blog:MASTER POKEMON|'Blog de Notas']] «C.C.P» Pide y Encuentra 23:31 12 nov 2010 (UTC) kh ola n_n gusto conoserte mira me an abisadoq tu me podrias ayudar yebo 5 dias buscando un torchik shiny pero nadie lo tiene me dijeron q tu tenias muchos shinys asi q tu no tendrias un torchik shiny macho q me cambies???Kyogre hidrocañon 14:57 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola¡ ¡Hola!¿Cómo te va? Hace tiempo que no te veo. Ya que se hacerca el clásico, no quiero que nos peleemos como hacíamos antes xD, así que si gana uno -------------. Am, si tienes tiempo pásate a chatear un rato en nintenderos.--''Th€ ɔαяκ'''-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'мγ tεαм' 16:01 20 nov 2010 (UTC) WTF?????NO ME LO CREO, EL MÍO ES EL 26 DE NOVIEMBRE. Que casualidad.....xD--[[User:Alvarodarkray|''Th€ ɔαяκ]]'-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'мγ tεαм' 15:04 21 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿Que le paso a PKMN D=? Holaaaa x3 Soy IsmaelColaaCaoo, espero que me recuerdes, pase por aquí para saludar por el CHAT y resulta que... ¡¡NO HAY CHAT??! Y muchas cosas han cambiado, pero, lo mas importante es, ¿Donde puedo encontrar el chat? Ayudaa Plis :D Y hola ^^ Fan De Miley CyRus SmP! 19:03 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Angel Que pases feliz cumpleaños,aqui te traigo un regalo :3 Archivo:Munchlax.gifse lo comio ._. jajajajaja xP felizes 11 Archivo:Zekrom_mini.gif[[User:MASTER POKEMON|Mask.Of.MP]] • [[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'Entediste?]][[User Blog:MASTER POKEMON|'''Blog de Notas]] «C.C.P» Pide y EncuentraArchivo:Reshiram_mini.gif 01:42 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Felicidades!!!! Feliz cumpleaños Shiny!! Espero que la pases bien .3. HUevo.gif *Que pastel tan viejo xD* Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «C.C.P» 01:51 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Que se me olvidaaa. Se me olvidó y llego con 3 días de retraso, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Felicidades x2, por el cumpleaños y por el año que cumpliste el 20 de noviembre aquí.''Th€ ɔαяκ'''-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'мγ tεαм' 15:44 28 nov 2010 (UTC) BOT Saludos , me preguntaba si podría traer a mi Bot. Dentro de poco aprenderé a manejarlo, y quizá pueda ayudar a la categorización de artículos. Me despido, --Ciro →En Pokémonpedia ' ,editc. 15:49 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Emm No entiendo, es decir, ya lo tengo activado como bot en esa otra wiki, y allí ya tiene el flag de bot. He de pedirlo en cada Wiki?? '''D: --Ciro →En Pokémonpedia ' ',editc. 17:44 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Oh vaya Pues si que es molesto en fin gracias por atenderme :) Salu2, --Ciro →En Pokémonpedia ' ',editc. 16:32 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Invitación Hey k tal? Te escribo para invitarte a mi blog: http://pokedialga-pokexperto.blogspot.com/ pero no le des la dirección a la gente es que solo se la doy a quien me cae bn. Darkpalkia me pidio que te diera la dirección de su blog también: http://zonapalkia.blogspot.com/ Arasero01 16:36 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Te gustaría participar en un evento?? Hola, Pokémon Shiny, soy Darkpakia administrador de Zona Pokémon(http://zonapalkia.blogspot.com/) y mañana día 7 de diciembre celebramos el cumpleaños de nuestra página, y repartimos un mágnifico Deoxys a nivel 100 con los siguientes stats: EO: Zn Pkm Habilidad: Presión Movimientos: Sentencia, Golpe Umbrío, Corte Vacío y Distorsión. Stats: PS: 241 Atq: 396 Def: 76 Atq esp: 459 Def esp: 76 Vel: 399 Objeto: sin objeto Eston son los horarios: Hora y fecha del evento: Fecha del evento: día 7 de diciembre de 2010 Lugar: Chat Zona Pokémon (el chat se colocará en la página principal del blog) Hora: 18:00 horas pm en España 11:00 horas am en Mexico Hora de finalización: 19:00 horas pm en España 12:00 horas pm en Mexico Por cierto mi código de amigo es 3438-6558-8401 El evento será Wi-fi en el chat que esta en la página principal, así que nos vemos mañana¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Darkpalkia 14:41 7 dic 2010 (UTC) User Hola. Vi que tu user ahora es muy similar al mío. Pero, eso me costó mucho(lo planee durante 1 mes). Para respetar el trabajo de cada uno, propongo crearte un user, con otro estilo, diferente al mío, pero con tus preferencias, ¿quieres? Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' d†sc. 16:27 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Cambio de URL ¡Hola! He pensado que como tú iniciaste el tema del cambio de URL, lo podrías seguir tú, si tienes tiempo, y además, eres el máximo aquí xD--''Th€ ɔαяκ'''-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'мγ tεαм' 19:10 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Re:favicon.icon Pues sí, es muy soso, pero no se qué podríamos ponerle xD. ¿Y si en vez de ser la URL pkmn le ponemos PKMNón o algo así?, iré haciendo una votación...[[User:Alvarodarkray|''Th€ ɔαяκ]]'-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'мγ tεαм' 15:57 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Me gusta, pero solo somos dos de acuerdo, incluiré ese nombre en la votación. [[User:Alvarodarkray|''Th€ ɔαяκ]]'-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'мγ tεαм' 16:07 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: No, no hay problema, confiaré en lo que dijiste. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' 'd†sc.' 00:01 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Senor Àngel García Chico Vengo a decirle que si usara su bot,eske yo kiero crear uno D:.En fin¿Lo usara? --Archivo:Zekrom_mini.gif[[User:MASTER POKEMON|Mask.Of.MP]] • [[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'Entediste?]][[User Blog:MASTER POKEMON|'''Blog de Notas]] «C.C.P» Pide y EncuentraArchivo:Reshiram_mini.gif 18:46 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Tablas Hola shiny, por fin tiempo libre ¿eh? (al menos aquí en madrid ya me han dado las vacaciones). Bueno, a lo que iba: ¿crees que deberíamos crear una plantilla de tablas (tabla cielo, tabla térrax etc.)?Th€ ɔαяκ - ¿Φρεγυντασ? - ¡¡ ediciones!!- Vεяy imρσяtαnt ' 14:22 23 dic 2010 (UTC) .. Tus bloqueos me los salto yo con un flotador y con un mondadientes. Eso es todo lo que necesito. 190.27.120.42 19:33 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Copa de España/Latinoamérica ¡Saludos! Te avisamos de la celebración de las Copas de España y Latinoamérica. Podrás participar en la Copa de España si eres español, y en la de Latinoamérica si eres latinoamericano. Ganarás fabulosos premios, y si quedas primero, podrás jugar la Supercopa. El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 11:55 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Vale, la haré yo. Espero que los sprites de las tablas estén subidos. La haré como la de los legendarios, o si quieres, con pie de foto, es decir, poniendo debajo de la imagen de dicha tabla su nombre. Amm, se me olvidaba, no se si es buena idea, pero que tal si según vamos luchando contra personajes en los videojuegos, creamos el artículo con su nombre y ponemos la ruta en el que se encuentra, equipo al principio y en la revancha, así conseguiremos más artículos sin que sean pokénovelas, etc. --''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ? - ¡¡ ediciones!!- Vεяy imρσяtαnt 15:37 26 dic 2010 (UTC) PDB Hola Shiny, quiero participar en el PDB pero no estoy seguro de como se hace.¿Me podrias ayudar? Archivo:Groudon_icon.gifPara ver quien soy Para hablar conmigoArchivo:Groudon_icon.gif 21:12 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Usuario anónimo No quiero ser cotilla, pero ¿qué te pasó con este usuario anónimo? --''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ? - 4 de Marzo, la fecha mágica- Vεяy imρσяtαnt 16:38 2 ene 2011 (UTC) FELICIDADES Eres el ganador del premio al mejor editor del año Coloca esto en tu user o en tus placas si quieres--''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ? - 4 de Marzo, la fecha mágica- Vεяy imρσяtαnt 20:03 2 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Bueno, que lo pases bien en Argentina xD. Y a todos sitios te llevas el USB ¿no?, en Londres, allí.., no puedes vivir sin internet como yo xD--''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ?- Pяεmiσs PKMN - 4 de Mαяzσ 13:07 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Sugerencias Hola, quería preguntar una sugerencia, ¿ En los blog se puede poner noticias (no relacionadas con el mundo Pokémon) sobre la sociedad y las leyes (ejemplo, ley anti tabaco) para que podamos compartir opiniones? Conflicto Hemos tenido un conflicto, hace poco en PKMN, y esto no sirve, necesito tu apoyo en un blog que haré. Por favor ayúdame a parar esto... ¿lo harás? Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' d†sc. 18:51 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Re: La duda ofende :) AHAHAHA puto loko :) [[User:Elite angel 51 | The Angel]] • [[User talk:Elite angel 51 | No llores, reflexiona]] 16:22 14 ene 2011 (UTC) OO Te adelantaste a mi para recibir a EA51 xDTh€ ɔαяκ - ¿Φρεγυντασ?- Pяεmiσs PKMN - 4 de Mαяzσ' 16:25 14 ene 2011 (UTC) Contador de visitas Bueno, creo que no deberías consultar, deberías ponerlo, porque tú eres burócrata. El foro lo deberías de haber hecho solo para avisar. Pon el Contador de visitas, no creo que tenga nada de malo. Una cosa más, déjame un link de donde pone eso del Contador de visitas.''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ?- Pяεmiσs PKMN - 4 de Mαяzσ 15:35 4 feb 2011 (UTC) PKMN:Corporación Hola. Ya puedes ver los cambios hechos en la página de la corporación. En caso tengas algo que agregar, o estés en desacuerdo en algún punto, avísame o corrigelo por ti mismo. Saludos. --'F®āɳ€○ ↑4' d†sc. 00:54 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Bot ¿Recuerdas que habíamos tenido una conversación sobre mi bot hace poco? Bueno, ya he aprendido a manejar un bot, y resulta que no necesito pedirle el flag de bot en todas las Wikis. Mi bot quizás podría ayudar un poco en algunas cosas. ¿Me das permiso para traerlo a PKMN? --Ciro GC ~ Talk 19:15 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Holaa Bienvenido de nuevo. Oye, si puedes, intenta arreglar los cargos, está todo un poco liado, porque Lord of Dark puso en la lista a algunos y tenía razón, y por ejemplo, CX o I.E.P. están ya retirados y no creo que deban tener esos cargos.--Th€ ɔαяκ ¿Φρεγυντασ? 14:26 7 mar 2011 (UTC) ::Están mal, te dejo la lista. CX e I.E.P. se han ido, sin embargo, siguen teniendo los cargos de administradores, aunque en I.E.P., lo entiendo, no se puede quitar Burócrata. Lo he comprobado en la lista de usuarios y sí, está bien.--Th€ ɔαяκ ¿Φρεγυντασ? 14:19 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Quería preguntarte... Si tienes wi-fi, PO o alguna forma de jugar competitivo. Repóndeme, por favor. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 11:25 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo Hace 24 horas, un usuario anónimo vandalizó la plantilla Galeria de sprites, dejando solo la explicación de usar el explorador FireFox para su visualización. Como actualmente eres el único administrador/Burócrata activo, ¿Podrías cambiar el tipo de edición de la plantilla a semiprotegido, para así evitar futuros actos similares? Gracias. [[Clan Bone Breakers|'BB']] [[User:DarkRayoX|'DarkRayoX']] '-' [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'¿Alguna duda?']] '-' [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0&feature=related 09:03 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Fakemon ¿En esta wiki se pueden hacer articulos sobre fakemon que uno crea? Archivo:Icono_Infernape.gif ' Hola, soy Crasher.1 Archivo:Charizard.mini.gif '''Algo que 'decir? Archivo:Zoroark_icon.gif '¡No olvides checar mis 'sprites!Archivo:Victini_icon.gifPD: Mi Laptop esta dañada, estare ausente.''' 01:26 20 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Combate de gimnasio! Pokémon Shiny, necesito un combate de gimnasio en ciudad Brillante, ¿aceptas? ¡Mira mi perfil! ¡Y tambien mi Discusion! ,Afrilina Archivo:Torchic_MM.png